Midnight Reunion
by TYZO300
Summary: What would happen if razia was still alive and returned to the prince only reveal something strong about the two of them.


My first lemons so it's going to be my first try on it so please bear with me. I do not own any of the characters of prince of Persia they're the property of ubisoft.

IT was as night time when all of Babylon was at rest except for one young man looking over the entire balcony over his palace. The prince watched over the kingdom trying to shake this feeling from him that felt like depression. Although he save malik's kingdom from the wrath of Solomon's army and gained praise with honor from his father for his courageous actions, but it still came at the price of losing two people close to him. First was his brother malik who was possessed by the ifrit ratash whom he had no choice but to slay. Then there was razia of the djinn who he couldn't have accomplished anything without her and therefore owes her his life. After the army was stopped the sword which she was contained in was unresponsive to the prince so he returned it back to the city of the djinn where she can rest.

Now thinking he should get some sleep he heads to his bed, but not before looking at the water fountain an architect gave him as one of the many gifts he received for his services. The structure reminds him too much of the woman he came to respecting and admits even though he known her for only a short time he had some sort of feelings towards her. Now he might never get the chance to see if they were true; he lay down on the bed and drifted off. A few minutes later the fountains water begins to move strangely and a figure formed from the water and landed on the ground slowly walking to the bed. It laid a hand on the prince gently stroking his cheek; prince feeling the hand assumed that it was an assassin pushed himself up and tackled his intruder. However upon hearing a female gasp followed by a groan of pain the prince looked up to see a face he never thought he would see again. "R-R-R-R-Razia its you I'm sorry forgive me", the prince said quickly realizing what he has done and stood up bringing her up to her feet. "It's okay", razia replied. The prince was at a loss of words but razia knew what he was trying to say and simply explained to him to that after the battle she was released from her roles and responsibilities; she also had to rejuvenate herself which took the amount of time the prince had returned the sword and went home. Razia there's been something I've been wanting to tell you; after all the time we've spent stopping the army and telling me about life I've felt like we developed a strong bond. What I am trying to say is razia I care deeply for you he said then saw a single tear roll down he wiped it away gently and pulled her into a lovely kiss.

While sitting on the bed he pulled her into his lap never breaking their make-out session. "I've also had feelings for you ever since I saw you as caring, kind, and brave person I just never thought of showing them to you until now razia said to her soon to be lover as she instantly liquefy all her clothes leaving her bare to nobody but man under her. The prince soon followed discarding any clothing he had on until there was none left and then engaged her in a passionate kiss. Razia opened her mouth to allow prince to stick his tongue in there to taste her mouth from the inside. He left her and slowly kissed her neck while moving down to her breasts; once there he caressed, licked, and sucked like there's no tomorrow. The djinn moaned loudly and chuckled at the treatment she was receiving, until the prince moved even lower until he was at her sacred spot between her legs which was very wet. He leisurely sticks his finger in there feeling how soft and warm she was; soon he stuck another finger in there and watched as the females head toss and turned with ecstasy. Her core was the sending more ecstatic waves up her spine as he was now licking until she let out chocked moan as her orgasm released; the prince licked her remaining juices then move backed up to kiss her making her taste her essence which was sweet. Finally he looked deep into her dark so full of love and desire seeking permission to do the final act which she without a doubt agrees to. The prince entered razia in one quick movement; even though she felt pain it was quickly replaced with pleasure like anything she has ever felt in her entire life. He lifted her up and start to move his hips making that wonderful feeling at first I was shaky than it started grow into a lovely rhythm. This went on for about 20 minutes until they both felt something about to release.

Razia I'm about to-

Razia said I know do it with me please

After four more thrusts she let out a shrill scream as the prince let out a strained grunt signaling their release.

Both exhausted lay down on the bed wrapping their arms around each other catching their breaths from the activities that were partaken. If I may ask what is your name? Razia asked. Azin He answered to his lover. Razia I know this may be awkward but since you already played your part in stopping ratash I was wondering if you would like stay here and be my consort, azin asked. Razia thought about it for a moment and the replied by saying yes which brought joy to the young prince's heart.

I love you Razia

And I love you Azin

They kept themselves in each other's embrace and soon fell asleep

FIN

Well there you have it tell me what you think and review Peace y


End file.
